Constellations
by ladyodium
Summary: Just as each constellation and star has its own story, so does each chapter. Stories between the God of Mischief and the mortal scientist. A series of different one-shot and drabbles created from prompt requests. Rated M for any potential chapters with lemony scenes or etc. R&R and submit requests yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters in this story from both the Norse Mythology or Marvel Universe. But the writings are mine. No touchy.

 **A/N: Huzzah! I apologize for my absence for the last couple years. I went through a lot but to update positively, I got married and moved away! But I never was able to get wifi for quite a while. So now I'm trying to get back into writing my unpublished fics as well as continuing the others. In order to get my creative juices flowing, I am asking for prompt request via tumblr (url: accioscabior ) or even on here! When you review this, feel free to submit a prompt! I will try to have them up as soon as possible. I do work...unfortunately..ehehe.**

 **PROMPT BY: iamartemisday - _"_** _Jane needs to distract Loki for some reason (not sure what), and she tries a bunch of things that don't work, so eventually, as a last resort, she grabs him and kisses him full on the mouth."_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't like this Darcy." Jane whispered.

"You haven't done anything remotely exciting all year long, stop being so worried. We won't get caught." Her friend answered quietly.

"But-"

"You don't really have any choice. It was decided." Darcy finished with a spooky tone of voice as if trying to channel her inner ghoul. "Besides, we've been in this closet for the last six hours. If we open the door now we'll get caught."

Jane groaned.

It was true. They had been camping inside the janitors closet since the science department had become vacated by all of it's students and professors from the night classes. And there were two guys sitting outside of the classroom door across the hall. They were lucky they were able to keep an eye on them through the one way glass she had installed in the small window that morning before classes had started. Permission from Mr. Lee, the departments janitor of course.

It was the night before the graduation ceremony. For the last fifteen years, the university held a tradition for it's graduating seniors. It was the girls versus the boys and one of the two gender teams had to steal a designated item from the team chosen from a flip of a coin or whatever creative technique was put in place. Last week it was determined by one of the professors the boys were to be the guardians. The chosen item to steal: the quarterback's helmet.

As if it weren't enough, throughout the school year the seniors wrote down their own ideas on how the 'mission' to steal from the opposite genders team and submit them into the ballad box placed in the dean's office. This year the idea selected was two students from each team, names randomly drawn. Two to guard, two to steal.

There wasn't any type of prize for either side if they won. No money, no gift cards, nothing. Simple bragging rights to carry with you until your classes reunion in twenty or so years. Jane honestly thought the entire thing was something meant for high school. Not adults graduating and finally going off into the world on their own.

But that was the point of this 'game'. To make them all feel like kids one more time before officially going out into the world.

She had literally dropped her face onto her desk when her name was drawn along with Darcy. The only good thing about this was at least she was doing this with her best friend, and she had been right. There wasn't really any room to back out of it. Jane managed to stay under the radar besides being second to top of her classes, but she refused to leave her university as a coward. No way would she be remembered as that.

Still, she couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous. The guys chosen for guardianship were the Odinson brothers. Thor, who had been the schools quarterback and had no intention to have his helmet stolen. Then there's Loki. The narcissistic, asshole of a man who had always managed to beat Jane in all classes. He was the reason she always stayed at number two in class ranks. The man was infuriating, he always enjoyed taunting her, and he was obviously the brains to their so far success in protecting the designated item.

For the last week her and Darcy had tried and failed every other night to retrieve the helmet.

At first, they decided to just 'wing it' and ran to the classroom. Once their last class had been dismissed. Thor had blocked the doorway and kept his hold, no matter how hard they both tried to push him out of the way, like the tall muscular man that he was, he laughed at them and how tiny they were.

They had accomplished distracting Thor the next time, but when they opened the door, they were met with Loki and it hadn't ended well. They walked out of the building covered in dye and feathers.

Their most recent attempt, they persuaded the professor who's classroom was home to helmet, to let them stay under his desk as soon as his last class ended and right before the brothers showed up. Clearly, Jane didn't stop to think he wouldn't tip off his favorite student who happened to be the black haired Odinson brother.

Each brother dragged both of them down the hallways by their ankles, and out the front doors.

Tonight was their last chance and Jane was determined not to fail. She devised a plan for the two of them to hide out in the Mr. Lee's closet once everyone had started their final class.

Jane had actually skipped class for this game.

She would _not_ lose this time to him.

Was her rivalry a little unhealthy? Perhaps. But dammit, she had sat idly by for the last few year,s letting him not get under her skin too much. If she could, she probably would've applied some type of war paint onto her face before coming here.

Darcy and Jane stocked up on snacks, and playing cards. Careful not to have too much to drink because they both knew it would be a while before a bathroom was an option and they would not resort to peeing into a bottle. Not yet anyway.

It was their plan though, to wait until the brothers left for a restroom break. She knew they had gotten cocky by now and wouldn't bother to keep at least one of them stationed at the door. Thor had been bragging the entire day how sure he was the two of them had given up.

 _Men._ Jane thought with an eye roll.

Her train of thought halted with Darcy slapping her arm repeatedly, "They're leaving!" she hissed.

Nearly jolting upright from her sitting position, she looked through the window to see the two of them walking down the hall and eventually turning left. The direction to the restrooms. Jane inwardly smirked on how predictable this was.

"Let's move."

They began to move.

Darcy had picked the lock and shot into the room, careful to close the door behind her. Jane moved down the hall to peek around the corner and keep watch while Darcy searched the classroom. Once her friend found it, she would climb out the window, notifying Jane with a text that would vibrate in her pocket. Complete silence meant she hadn't found it yet.

It must have already been a minute since the brothers left. They maybe had another two to three minutes left, she assumed.

"And here I was just starting to believe my brother that you had given up." A voice spoke from behind her.

Jane nearly jumped out of her own skin.

She turned around to see Loki standing a few feet away from her, she was silently cursing herself from thinking he wouldn't take the other way around back. Jane had only been looking down the direction they had left.

Even with the distance between them, he seemed to still tower of her. Loki kept his style casual with a pair of jeans, a pair of leather shoes that were finely polished, and deep green shirt she believed could be the shade of emerald, but the lack of proper lighting kept her from being sure. His trademark smirk was there, smug as always when he often spoke to her; he clearly enjoyed getting her annoyingly frustrated when he saw the chance. Those green eyes of him were of no doubt a stunning shade of emerald, his clothes always complimented them. Jane was also used to these eyes, and would appreciate their color more if they belonged to someone else. His raven hair was so deep into the color Jane had sworn she had seen a tint of blue in it sometimes.

"Glad to know I made the wise decision to walk back while he's busy." He glanced around. "Where's that friend of yours at?"

"Umm..." Her mind was racing, the silence in her phone told her Darcy hadn't found it yet. She needed to stall him! "She's coming."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Jane crossed her arms over chest and stepped into the middle of the hall in front of him, blocking his way back to the classroom the only was she could. "She has a really mean dog that bites."

"You and I both know that you're lying." He smiled, making a move to walk around her. Jane stepped in front of him.

"You're right. She's bringing her older brothers for support."

Loki laughed. "And that would disqualify you both and we would win by default, not like we would lose anyway." He tilted his head, "I always beat you."

If this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears.

He went to move and she stepped in front of him again.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you enjoy torturing me? Were you really so bored that you had to always find some way or another to crawl under my skin?" She glared, hoping for this to be a better distraction. After all, it wasn't all a method to buy time.

"Because I do what I want, and you make it so much fun the way your face gets all red each time I succeed further than you." His brow hitched, and his tone was amused.

 _He took the bait!_

Jane's victory lasted a few seconds when her eyes came to face his chest. From this close of a view, a quick thought flashed in her mind that he may be a little more muscular than she had been led to believe. He had moved so quick, her voice couldn't muster words to retaliate.

"Silence?" Loki chuckled. "My, my. This is certainly a first from you."

Looking up, her eyes met his and they were full of amusement as he looked down at her. His skin was nearly pale, but it was clear from scars or any signs he might have had acne in his teen years. His hair length had hovered right above his shoulders, and was kept back by being tucked behind his ears and signs he had help with a little gel. Jane could picture herself running her hands through his hair, just dying to mess it up.

 _Whoa girl._

Where had that come from?

Butterflies fluttered around in her belly as he bent down to her whispered into her ear, "Where's the feisty little Jane I've come to admire?"

Loki's words hadn't really sunk into her the way they should have. But when he stepped around her to walk to the classroom had snapped her back into reality. Jane fast walked after him and made sure to keep herself a step or two ahead of him, a million different things running into her head to try and stop him from going into the classroom. Darcy had yet to signal her.

Should she trip him? Maybe if she landed a well deserved punch to his abdomen he'd stop.

"I'm beginning to think how you're going to survive after we graduate, unable to bother me. Are you going to find another poor, defenseless girl to pick on?" She quipped, placing a hand on his chest to stop him just a few steps away from the door. If he got any closer, he could see through the window and witness Darcy probably turning over the room.

Loki's eyebrow was back but was soon replaced with a mischievous look on his face. "Do you think I would replace my dearest Jane?" His smirk grew. "Or have you yet to realize that my I've obtained a position at the same research facility as you. Isn't that a nice coincident?"

Her mouth gaped.

Had the universe seek to punish her so? Was this because she forgot to feed her goldfish as a child and it died? She was only five!

University wasn't enough, but now she would have to work with the man too.

"You're did that on purpose."

His face held false innocence. "I know not of what you speak of." Loki placed his hands on her shoulders to move her. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to defeating you one last time before the school year has completed."

Still, no vibration from her back pocket. Her heart hammered inside of her chest. She couldn't let him!

Without thinking, she stood on her toes, grabbed his face between her hands, and planted her lips onto his.

Jane Foster was kissing Loki Odinson.

He seemed to be in as much of a shock as her because he was completely still. Jane began to move her lips more into his, and he responded.

Loki's hands moved hers from his face and slid them on either side of her neck, his thumbs holding up her jaw to keep her head tilted back and steady. Her butterflies had long since disappeared but now the pit of her belly erupted into something else. It was like a fire that had been waiting to be lit for ages. Perhaps it was her hormones finally kicking back into place. She had only a one time experience in this sort of thing when she lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend. It was a one time thing because he had bragged about his sexual conquest to his friends and before third period the next day, the entire school knew. Since then, she avoided men. Not in a way that she never wanted to be involved with one again, but Jane preferred to put her studies first before anything else. Plus, no man in the university seemed to interest her until now.

Her hands snaked their way up his stomach, admiring the feel of his abs, continuing their path until her arms were wrapped around him.

Jane was enjoying this.

Their kiss had evolved into a passionate force, his thumb had moved to rest on her pulse which had instantly skyrocketed. Loki's head tilted his own head in a way to make the kiss deeper, Jane leaned into him and finally gave into her desire to run her fingers through his hair. It was between the feeling of something smooth and something crisp. His lips had softened and drew slightly away from hers, causing her to stretch herself more into him. This earned her a chuckle she felt rumble from his chest into the kiss.

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Jane's eyes shot open and was thankful that his were still closed. Her phone was vibrating in her back pocket. Darcy was out and had the helmet.

Reality came crashing back down.

Jane had to get out of their before Thor came back and closing the window of the victory her and Darcy had earned.

Her hands moved and pushed away at his shoulders to break the kiss. Loki only watched her, his mind hadn't come back down from it's high yet to think about the situation. His forehead rested on hers and the way he looked at her, she was ready to become a melt down into a puddle.

Jane licked her lips, closed her eyes, and launched herself into a run away from him.

"Gotta' go!" She called back from behind her.

Jane didn't bother to listen as he called after her. She didn't know if he figured out what had just happened or if it was something else.

Jane had made out with Loki, and she wanted to do it again.

* * *

 **A/N: I've never written AU before but this story was all that seemed to work for me in my head, haha! Feel free to review to criticize and/or encourage me! Again, I do take prompt request through my tumblr ask and story reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For this piece, I listened to: "Lily's Theme" from the Harry Potter and the DHP2 soundtrack. The way I wrote this doesn't give the image in my head any justice. I wept like a baby. Grab a tissue!**

 **PROMPT BY: gigglesmcsquee - _"_** _Post war (of whatever is up to you) heavily injured/disfigured Jane and war weary Loki come together/reunite/etc (again up to you.) Have fun 3"_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There was no sound. Nothing besides the occasionaly foot falls Loki made down the stone corridor. He used the wall on his right to help support him as he walked with a limp and had next to no energy reserves left to heal himself for the moment. Motionless bodies of both Asgardian soldiers and Chitauri creatures lain bloody and broken here and there.

It had all happened so suddenly.

Thanos had sent nearly half of his Chitauri army to invade Asgard, in attempts to bring them to their knees and steal the tesseract from Odin's personal weapon's vault. Thankfully, he only succeeded in doing one of these tasks.

Asgard had their victory, after battling for days on end without so much as rest or retreat. The proud kingdom would not allow themselves to fall to these barbaric creatures, not until the last Asgardian blood had been dropped.

Loki remembered fighting in wars that lasted a few hundred years or more, but none of them had compared to this one; it lasting less than a weeks time. The waves of enemy forces seemed to have never stopped coming, and red was the color he had been accustomed to see more than the shimmering gold armor and the silver of blades of the warriors he fought alongside with. Even Thor had grown weary with the war.

The Chitauri forces had either run out or Thanos decided to retreat for the time being, Loki was unsure. Midgard was next on the giant's list if they weren't being invaded already.

Both him and his brother were to exhausted and powerless to go and aid them now. Not when Asgard still needed the princes to help heal the wounded and lay rest to the dead.

The Midgardians were on their own. For now.

The last he had seen of Thor, was when the defeat of the last wave of Chitauri forces occurred over an hour ago. He had flown away from the battlefield to somewhere Loki did not know. Perhaps to seek out their parents, or his love, Sif.

He had stayed to lean against rubble momentarily after watching Thor take his leave, his mind in a reset.

Until something in his mind begun to flicker, like a tiny little light calling out to him. Loki's exhausted mind couldn't register what it was, it lacked the precision. Only his heart told him it was where he needed to be.

He was getting closer, Loki realized as he stepped through pools of blood. The light was getting bigger in his mind, but at the same time it was dulled.

Loki wanted to call out, in hopes that whatever he was walking to would come to him. His body needed to rest, it needed to heal. He was in no danger from dying but it certainly did not feel like it. If he had wanted to cry from pain since his childhood, it was now. Nearly all of Loki's magical reserves were bone dry, there were organs damaged from brute force of fists and objects striking him, cuts and bruises both hours and days old shown through his damaged armor. His hair was managed to stay out of his face, but only because it was kept in place by clumps of blood.

Sometime ago, Loki abandoned his helmet. He no longer needed it now.

The corridor was at it's end, and there was nothing but empty space.

Loki looked up to see a brief image entered his memory. He remembered this place to glow in the sunlight, the aroma of blossomed flowers, the sound of birds chirping, and the ground almost of pearl white with the occasional grass patterns here and there, which grew from underneath the stone.

Now, the place looked to be a darkened horror of it's former glory. There were no beautiful notes from the songbirds, and the ground stained in patches of dried blood.

It was until his keen eyesight noticed the the droplets of fresh blood, trailing from the hall he had been walking through, into the the gardens before him.

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly as a blade unsheathed itself from his sleeve and into his hand. Perhaps his magic had been warning him of one last enemy.

Gathering his strength, Loki pushed himself away from the wall and through the entry way to the gardens. This place was _their_ sanctuary. No one was allowed here without permission.

He rounded a corner, prepared to strike down his injured enemy and be done with this once and for all, but what he saw made him let out a silent noise of sheer horror.

Before him, was a woman kneeling on the ground, her face staring at the ground as he hands held tightly together at the bleeding wound on her abdomen. Her autumn brown hair had fallen apart from its braid and a few strands clung to her forehead. The gown she wore had covered her feet in it's length. If not for the deep crimson stands around her belly and a few splatters on other areas of the dress, Loki would be able to tell it was once a beautiful silken blue. One strap had been torn and left her her right shoulder bare, the opposite strap still remained by a few threads.

Loki was frozen, all he could do was stand there and stare. The pure shock of this left his mind blank and his body like stone.

The sound of his blade slipping from his hand and onto the ground had caused the woman's head to snap up. Doe brown eyes stared into his with fright, but immediately relaxed into a warm welcoming look.

"Loki." She breathed.

His face broke into pain, "Jane..!" he cried out and was on his knees before her, looking over the large wound she had been clinging to. Loki's hands were frantic and couldn't stop shaking. "What...how did this happen?" He questioned.

Jane smiled.

"I should've stayed with Frigga like you asked but...I when I heard the soldiers had won...I went out to find you." She paused to suck in a deep breath of air. "I ran into a surviving Chitauri and...he got to me right before I put my dagger into his heart." Jane gestured to her stomach.

Loki made to grab her, to pick her up and find the nearest healer. "We must hurry-!"

A tiny delicate hand rested on his arm, ceasing his movement. "We both know it's a little late for that."

He just stared at her.

"Oh husband," A bloodied hand rested on his cheek, leaving a small red stain on the pale skin. "I'm dying."

Loki's hands darted out to place them on the sides of her face, bringing her forward until his forehead rested on hers. He didn't want to see her warm eyes looking at him as if he was a child having a nightmare, he didn't want to believe this was real. His eyes were squeezed shut and he let out a shuddered gasp. Loki wouldn't let himself cry, he couldn't let her see it. It would make the situation only worse for both of them.

A few warm tears dropped onto his legs, and he knew she was the one crying for the two of them.

"The sun is getting ready to come up...can we watch it here in our garden?" Jane asked softly, as if she was afraid her tone would shatter him into a million pieces. Loki cursed himself inwardly. His beloved was the one dying, and here she was consoling him as if he were the one about to fall into an eternal sleep.

Loki nodded briefly.

He moved quickly, but carefully to pull her up into his arms as he walked over to a pillar that was still intact, sitting them down in the direction of the horizon that began to glow; the sun was indeed ready to come. Loki didn't want it to. Asgards sun rising would mean his would set forever. There would be no other bright light in his life.

Loki bent his legs so Jane would be able to place her elbows on them as she relaxed back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, entwining her hands on top of her wound with his. He could feel the warm crimson liquid bled through their fingertips. His chin rested on top of her head, carefully listening to her shaky breaths as she watched the sun rise. His eyes were glued to the sky, ignoring the existence of everything besides the woman he loved in his arms.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it Loki?" Jane breathed.

He kissed the top of her head, doing everything that he could to keep himself from shaking. He needed to do this for her. "You certainly are."

Jane laughed softly, "Always finding the littlest reasons to charm me."

Loki smiled, if only a little. His eyes had closed from the brightness of the sun and chose to tighten his grip as he concentrated to listen to her heartbeat.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four...

It stops.

He could no longer heart the beating and he breath had gone silent. Loki grabbed onto Jane harder than ever as if he was afraid he'd fall into a million pieces if he let go.

He took a deep breath, and released a heart-wrenching cry of agony that could be heard throughout the silent kingdom.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel as if I went a little OC with Jane? Then again, with prompt requests I can kind of do anything that I want ehehe. Please review or submit a prompt to me in the review or my tumblr account (accioscabior)! I'll get to it as soon as I can!**


End file.
